Yugioh Madness
by AnimeDarin
Summary: Joey makes a bet that who ever can make Yugi mad will win a prize.
1. Late! And the Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh... o_O that is about it...  
  
"I do hope I'm not late!" Bakura thought to himself as he ran down the alleyway trying not to imagine what his friends are going to say when he shows up. Just when Bakura turned the corner, he smashed right into someone and fell backwards. He got up fast. He was rubbing his head and he started to apologize about a hundred times and calling himself an idiot for not watching where he was going. "That's alright!" The person said brushing the dirt off his pants. Bakura was shocked to see that it was Yugi, his classmate from Domino High.  
  
"Oh, Yugi, I'm awfully sorry!" Bakura helped him up to his feet. "That's alright, Bakura. I'm fine, honest!" Yugi replied as he walked out of the corridor of the alleyway. Bakura followed. "Uh, Yugi," Bakura asked. "Yes?" Yugi answered and turned around. "I'm going to the arcade to meet everyone. Want to come?" "Sure! I'd love to come!" "Great! I'll get us drink when we get there, my treat." Bakura smiled. It was the least he could do for bumping into him. "Thanks, Bakura!" Yugi smiled and skipped down the road. They headed to the arcade, but Bakura was still a bit nervous because he was 20 minutes late.  
  
~  
  
"Bakura," Joey yelled from the other side of the arcade when Bakura walked right through the door. "You're late! And that means you have to buy all of us drinks."  
  
"Oh no.... I already told Yugi I would buy him a drink. Now I have to buy everyone else drinks too." Bakura complained and walked to the snack bar to get some cola. Yugi felt pity for Bakura. "I guess I made Bakura late, so I better help him out." Yugi thought. He took out his wallet and counted how much money he had. He decided he had enough and would pay for half of the cola's. Bakura told Yugi a few times they he can pay for them, but Yugi insisted. Bakura gave up shortly after and let Yugi do as he pleased. They sat down with everyone else and decided to chat about duel monsters. "I've been practicing a lot, Yug! I bet I can even beat Kaiba!" Joey bragged and acted tough, but Kaiba was passing by and heard every word. "Well Wheeler, let's go." Everyone paused and waited for Joey's reply. Joey choked over his cola and would not dare to look at Kaiba's face. "W-what are you talking about Kaiba?" Joey pretended not to know. Kaiba rolled his eyes. He knew that Joey was just scared. "Let's go, since you brag that you can beat me." "No thanks, I don't have my cards here." Joey said nervously. Kaiba laughed and walked away. "Suit yourself.... Don't brag about something you can't do."  
  
Everyone waited for Kaiba to leave the arcade. Joey wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed in relief. When Kaiba was gone, they all began to laugh. "Oh, man. I was trying so hard not to laugh!" Tristan wiped a tear away from his eye. "That was so amusing!" Tea chuckled then she stuck out her foot and left the table. Just then, Yugi tripped over her foot and fell face flat on the floor. "Oh, Yugi," Tea bent down to help him up. "I'm okay! I'm okay!" Yugi repeated. He got up and walked over to a racing game, as if it never happened. The gang broke up into a laugh. "Did you see him wipe out?" Tristan laughed so much he covered his stomach. "Wait," Joey paused. Everyone stopped. "Haven't you noticed something about Yug?" Bakura was laying his head on the table, but then lifted it up and listened to their conversation. "No. What do you mean Joey?" Tea asked him all confused. "Look at him! He never gets mad at whatever you do!" Joey pointed over to Yugi. He was half way through his race game until some older person kick him off the game and shoved him. Yugi just smiled and said, "You can have a turn." "You're right, Joey." Duke sweat dropped. "Why don't we make a bet?" Joey smirked. Everyone huddled around Joey and listened. "If one of us can get Yugi really angry will win-" "Win what, Joey?" Tea asked. "Yeah Joey, what's the prize?" Tristan asked impatiently. "Shut the hell up. I'm trying to think!" 


	2. The first move

Disclaimer: ......I think you already know o.o.  
  
"Okay, let me think!" Joey scratched his head.  
  
"Come on, man. We don't have all day." Tristan said impatiently staring at his wristwatch.  
  
"I got it!" Joey jumped up. "If you can get Yugi mad, then I'll give you three million dollars." Joey smirked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in!" Tristan agreed. "Same here" Tea clapped her hands.  
  
Bakura cut in the conversation and made a suggestion. "Joey, shouldn't you use that money to help your sister with her surgery?"  
  
Everyone paused and stared at Joey. Joey had sweat running down his face. "Uh, no, I'm betting that money! Now whoever wins will win the money and the losers will have to do what the person tells them to do!"  
  
"Okay...." Duke and Tristan said in unison. They did want Serenity to have her eyesight back, but who cares! They will get the three million dollars!  
  
"Okay! It starts now!" Joey announced. Bakura frowned. He did not like the bet and refused to be a part of it. He liked Yugi and making him mad will not be very nice.  
  
Yugi was playing DDR (Dance Dance Revolution). Yami was in the puzzle; he came out separated from Yugi, and decided to join. So far, Yugi was winning. Yami was confused with the arrows.  
  
Just then, Joey came over; he cleared his throat and made his move. "Hey, Yugi, Just to tell you that you suck at that game."  
  
Yami paused and stared at Joey. He was confused. Joey was never mean to Yugi.  
  
"Yes, I won!" Yugi cheered. "Hey, Joey what's up?"  
  
Joey frowned and walked away. "It's nothing, Yug." Yami stepped down and followed Joey to the table. Everyone had a smile on his or her face. They can tell Joey did not succeed. "Oh man," Joey kicked the floor. "I'll get it next time."  
  
"Sure," Tristan smiled. "Watch and learn." He stood up, stepped from the table, and walked to Yugi. Yugi was collecting tickets from the game. He turned around and saw Tristan standing in front of him. "Hey, Tristan," Yugi smiled. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much, Yugi. Hey, can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Um that other day when you had your cards missing,"  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"I stole them." Tristan smiled evilly. "Then I ripped them up."  
  
"Oh...? Well are you sure? Because I found where they were."  
  
"Uh, you did?" Tristan's smile turned to a frown.  
  
"Yeah, they were in my pocket!"  
  
"But, you checked your pockets!"  
  
"I know, but I found them. Now if you don't mind, I want to continue my game with Yami." Yugi stepped up on DDR and put his tokens in. "Come on, Yami!"  
  
Yami turned to Yugi. "I'll be there in a minute." He shouted to Yugi.  
  
Bakura got up, and walked to the snack bar and got a bottle of water. Yami followed.  
  
"Hey, Bakura,"  
  
"Yes?" Bakura replied as he walked over and paid for the water. When he paid, he turned to Yami and allowed him to continue. "Have you noticed that everyone is being mean to Yugi and seem to be smiling about it?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Bakura sighed. "They are making a bet."  
  
"A bet, what is that?"  
  
"You make a deal with someone and if you win, you get some type of reward," Bakura explained.  
  
"What's the deal?" Yami asked.  
  
"Who ever can make Yugi mad, will win"  
  
"What!" Yami growled. "Why would they want to make Yugi mad?"  
  
"That's exactly what I wanted to know, but what I heard, they noticed that Yugi is always nice and is never mad." Bakura leaned to the wall and watched Joey and the gang chatting. He drank from his water bottle and wiped his lips. "That's all I know..."  
  
"Okay, thanks Bakura." Yami smiled.  
  
"YAMI," Yugi shouted from across the room. "It's starting! Come on!" "I'm coming." Yami walked over to DDR, he hopped on the platform and put three tokens in.  
  
~  
  
Twenty minutes later passed and everyone got ready to leave the arcade. They were going to Yugi's house just to chill. Everyone did think it was perfect to try to get him mad. They walked in and Yugi called his grandpa a few times. Grandpa was not home. At least Yugi thought that. Therefore, he gave up calling him and settled in the living room with everyone. They turned on the TV and Pegasus was on a commercial. "Hey! Look, its horse boy!" Joey pointed. Everyone laughed. It was the perfect name for him.  
  
~  
  
Joey turned off the TV and watched Yugi walk in the kitchen. He was getting chips and some soda. When he turned the corner, Joey hopped over to the group. "So, who's going to try?"  
  
"I will." Tea stood up.  
  
Joey smirked, "Okay, but I don't think you can get him mad. You'll probably end up humping him." Joey and everyone else broke into a laugh. Tristan gave Joey a high five. "Good one!"  
  
"Rrrrr, just because we like each other doesn't mean that I'll lose to this!" Tea stormed off to the kitchen while the boys laughed.  
  
"Uh, Yugi," Tea said nervously.  
  
"Yeah, I know Tea,"  
  
"What? You know about what?" Tea asked.  
  
"What you guys want." Yugi replied.  
  
'Oh no, he must of found out about the bet!' Tea thought biting her nails then she ran to the living room to tell the others. Yugi turned around and saw Tea gone. "How rude... I was going to give her the chips and soda for everyone."  
  
Then Tristan walked in. "Uh Yugi, I killed your grandpa." Yugi stopped in his tracks; he spun around with a big smile on his face. "That's okay, Tristan. He was going to die anyway." Tristan's eyes widened; he walked out of the kitchen and sighed. "You know, it's tougher than you think." Tristan sat down and sighed once again. 


	3. Yugi Issues

AnimeDarin: Gomen nasai!!! I haven't wrote the chapters in a while. I've been studying and stuff. I promise to make loads of chapters! Right now here is chapter 3. Sorry to have kept you waiting!  
  
Chapter 3 – Yugi Issues.  
  
"Ha, ha you suck!" Duke chuckled.  
  
Tristan grumbled, "I didn't see you do anything! You little pussy, go on and make your move!"  
  
"Uh, oh, Tristan, watch that potty mouth!" Yugi shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Fine then, here I go." Duke got up to his feet and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
"Go get him, tiger!" Joey called from the living room.  
  
"Ahaaa..." Duke laughed and then made a nervous face. "Ugh, man. I should not have made this bet..."  
  
"HIIIIIII!!!!!!" Yugi suddenly appeared in Duke's face smiling.  
  
"HOLY FUCK," Duke screamed and started to hyperventilate, then he passed out.  
  
"Is my face that scary?" Yugi looked in the mirror and started to whimper.  
  
"No, no!" Tea tried to cheer him up.  
  
"Do I have something in my teeth? Is it because I am fat? Huh? Huh?" Yugi showed everyone his flat stomach. "Look at that fat! Is it that horrible?" Yugi tried to grasp it in his hands.  
  
"Yugi, you are not fat." Joey mumbled angrily.  
  
"You're exactly like Yami, but shorter!" Tristan pointed to Yami talking to Bakura but then stopped at the shout of his name. "See? Yami isn't fat!"  
  
"You're just saying that! I'm fatter than Yami!" Yugi ran to his room hiding his stomach. "I'm going to go on a starving diet!" He shouted from up stairs. "The only things I am going to eat are teddy grams!" Yugi slammed the door hard. You can hear sobbing coming from his room.  
  
"Wow, we can't get him angry, but we can make him sad." Tristan rubbed the back of his head. "Too bad we couldn't change the bet."  
  
"It would be too easy." Tea sighed. "Maybe I should go cheer him up."  
  
"That's alright, Tea. I will." Yami insisted.  
  
Yami left the room and went upstairs toward Yugi's room.  
  
"Good thing Tea didn't go. She probably would've raped him." Joey broke into a laugh.  
  
"Bwhahaha!" Tristan laughed.  
  
Tea gave both of the boys a glare. "You guys are sick."  
  
Yami knocked on Yugi's bedroom door. "Yugi, may I come in?"  
  
Yugi stopped crying then replied, "No, only fat people allowed!"  
  
Yami sighed, "You're not fat."  
  
"You're just saying that so you wouldn't hurt my feelings!"  
  
"Would you shut the fuck up and open the damn door!"  
  
"What? How dare you yell at me!" Yugi began to cry. "Do you even know what those bad words mean?"  
  
"Joey and Tristan taught me." Yami said. But he still did not know what they meant. "Come on before I break the door down."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'll give you candy."  
  
Yugi went silent, then broke the door down. "COME ON LET'S GOOO!" Yugi ran downstairs.  
  
"......" Yami followed after his moment of silence.

"I want that kind, Yami!!!!" Yugi pointed to the king sized Cherry Blasters. They were in Domino Candy Store to buy some uh...Candy?  
  
"Um, alright." Yami said nervously and paid for it.  
  
Yugi took the candy and pulled out a Cherry Blaster. It was covered in sugar. That's all you can see. Yugi's eyes glittered and he took a big chomp on it.  
  
Yami's eye twitched as Yugi drooled all over the sour and sugary Cherry Blasters.  
  
"Yami! Try!" Yugi shouted and shoved a sugary one in his mouth.  
  
Yami made a funny face and then started coughing. Yugi watched and smiled. But Yami wouldn't stop coughing and his face turned blue. Yugi's smile turned to a frown. "Yami are you alright?" Yami couldn't answer he just kept coughing. "Um, you're scaring me! " Yugi panicked.  
  
Then Joey happened to walk by. "Hey Yug!" Joey hit Yami's back. Yami spit out the cherry blaster and fainted. "O.O. JOEY! YOU KILLED YAMI!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Yugi cried so loud and sat down in a puddle of his tears.  
  
"What?" Joey looked down at Yami. "Oh he just fainted. He is not dead." Joey poked him. "Just take him to the hospital."  
  
"Um...Can you help me?" Yugi asked as he wiped his tears from his eyes.  
  
"No, I need some ideas how to make you mad- I mean I need to do homework."  
  
"Oh...But how am I going to get him there?"  
  
"I don't know, follow the heart of the cards" Joey shrugged and walked away.  
  
"YOU'RE RIGHT! I JUST HAVE TO BELIEVE IN MYSELF!" Yugi stood up. 


	4. Trip to the Hospital

Chapter 4 – Trip to the hospital.  
  
Four hours past and Yugi made no effort. He pulled Yami 8 inches so far.  
  
"And they say I'm fat!" Yugi wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Yami, you need to lose weight.!" (A/N: Or maybe a midget is not strong enough. .;;)  
  
Just then Mokuba walked by with his brother Seto. "Hiya, Yugi!" Mokuba smiled. "Seto just took me to the mall; he bought lots of candy for me. Now I don't need to go to the mall for a year." Mokuba bragged but then stopped and stared at Yami on the ground. "What happened to him?"  
  
"He probably died from believing in the heart of the cards too much." Seto took a guess.  
  
"No! He Choked! And now I can't get him to the hospital because he's too fat!" Yugi pouted. "Can you help me?" Yugi asked, "Because I can't drag him to the Hospital."  
  
"No, let's go Mokuba." Seto started to walk to his limo.  
  
"Waiiiiiiiit, big brother!" Mokuba whined, "I want to help Yugiiiiiiiii!"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!!"  
  
"No!!"  
  
"Yes!!!"  
  
"No!!!"  
  
2 hours later.  
  
"YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"FINE! NOW SHUT UP!" Seto screamed. "Get into the limo."  
  
"...... Okay." Yugi said as he stood up. And dragged Yami. "Will someone help me?"  
  
"No." Seto opened the door and jumped in.  
  
Domino Hospital  
  
"Is he dead? Because he hasn't waked up in like 8 hours." Mokuba poked him constantly.  
  
"He c-c-can't be dead!" Yugi whimpered.  
  
"Hooray!" Seto smiled, "Now I can be the king of games!"  
  
"Nuuuuuu!" Yugi cried, "Yami is the king!"  
  
"Hello?" A nurse walked in. "Would you bring the patient in please?"  
  
"Okay, but I warn you. He needs to lose some pounds, because he is heavy." Yugi followed.  
  
"I'm sorry," The nursed stopped Yugi, "You need to wait in the room. Your father will be taken care of."  
  
"But, he is not my dad! " Yugi shouted. "He is my Spirit!"  
  
15 minutes later the nurse walked out.  
  
Meanwhile the gang was still at Yugi's house.  
  
"Hey? Where the fuck is Yugi?" Joey asked impatiently.  
  
The gang looked around and saw no Yami or Yugi.  
  
Bakura hung up the phone and ran to the gang. "Yami is in the hospital! Come on! We have to get there! But how?"  
  
"We'll take my motorcycle!" Tristan shouted.  
  
"Oh yah, all 4 of us on a motorcycle." Joey rolled his eyes at Tristan's stupidity.  
  
"Yah, one goes on with me and the rest of the 3 ride in the little red wagon tied on the back."  
  
"Great idea!" Joey smiled, "Come on everyone! Let's go!"  
  
Everyone cheered except Bakura. "Lame....Truly lame.." Bakura mumbled to himself.  
  
Domino Hospital  
  
"Yami!" Yugi jumped in his arms. "You scared me!"  
  
"Sorry Yugi, that was too sour for me. Then I fell asleep. "  
  
"..... That whole time you were asleep?" Yugi's eye twitched.  
  
"Um...Yah. I was trying not to laugh when you were dragging me in vain" Yami snickered.  
  
Yugi was shaking and clutched his fists. "Y-y-yami..." Yugi said, and then knocked him over.  
  
"YOU HAD ME SCARED! I'M SO HAPPY YOU WEREN'T DEAD!" Yugi hugged Yami tightly.  
  
"Huh?" Yami said all confused.  
  
"We are here!" Tristan went through the wall on his motorcycle. The little red wagon disconnected and went flying and landed in a pile of needles. "Oh no we got AIDs now!" The gang screamed.  
  
"Yami!" Joey shouted his name and got off the bike. "We were worried. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes," Yami said "I was asleep."  
  
"Um....Okay?" Tea said.  
  
"What a waste! We came here for nothing! Thanks for worrying us pal!" Duke shouted angrily while taking a needle out of his ass.  
  
"I'm going home." Tea yawned. "It's already 10:00pm. See yah!"  
  
The next day  
  
"Yah Tristan, I know!" Joey said talking on the phone as he ate his cereal. "Well we have to get together and make him mad. Or no 3 mill. Wait...Hang on there is someone on the other line. Call you later." Joey clicked onto the line. It was Serenity.  
  
"Hi, big brother!" Serenity giggled. "I can't wait for you to pay for my eye sight. I feel happy now...Thanks. You are always there for me. I love you."  
  
"Yah, whatever sis, bye!" Joey hung up the phone. "Why the fuck does she call me, when she's upstairs?"  
  
"Brother help me! It's dark up here! I can't see!" Serenity shouted from her room.  
  
"Of course its dark! You are blind you bitch!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said you uh, uh blitch."  
  
"I'm so happy that you will be helping my sight back!"  
  
"I hope you stay blinded." Joey whispered.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said I love you!"  
  
"I love you too, big brother! I can't wait to see your gorgeous face again!"  
  
"Eww incest"  
  
5000 hours later the world ended and the gang met in the park.  
  
Yugi played on the swings with Yami and Bakura. While the rest of the gang hid in the bushes.  
  
"We have to get him mad, but how?" Tristan sat and thought.  
  
Yugi threw his bag of Gummy Bears on the ground and jumped on the swing.  
  
"Aha!" Duke went and snatched the Gummy Bears when Yugi wasn't looking.  
  
"Good thinking genius, but what are we going to do with Gummy Bears? You ass." Tristan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Watch," Duke opened the bag and ate all the Gummy Bears then went up to Yugi.  
  
"Wuge," Duke talked with his mouth full. He swallowed the last of the gummies and cleared his throat. "Yugi," He meant to say.  
  
Yugi came off the swing and walked up to Duke. "Yes?"  
  
Duke handed Yugi the empty Gummy Bear bag. Yugi was silent. "I ate your Gummy Bears." Duke chuckled.  
  
"Oh damn, why didn't I think of that?" Tristan grumbled as he hid behind the bushes and watched Duke make his move.  
  
"Duke might win. Yug hates it when people eats his candy." Joey watched.  
  
Yugi looked up a Duke with an angered look.  
  
"Oh! He's getting mad!" Tea pointed out.  
  
"That's not nice Duke." Yami growled.  
  
"Not very nice indeed." Bakura agreed with Yami.  
  
"That's okay Duke!" Yugi hugged him. "Those scared me!!"  
  
".....Those..... scared you!?" Duke's eyes widened, then he walked back to the gang. "I was sooo close!!!!!" Duke kicked an imaginary rock on the ground.  
  
"Okay, that's it. We need professional help." Joey said as he sighed.  
  
1 hour later  
  
"Here we are." Joey said as he reached for the door knob. He looked back at the gang nervously. And then walked in.  
  
Bakura's house.  
  
"Thanks for coming over you guys. I like the company." Bakura made a friendly smile.  
  
"You're welcome Bakura!" Yugi smiled big.  
  
"Want to go play some video games?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"I'll just stay here." Yami sat in the living room.  
  
"What? Noooo Yami! I want you to play to!" Yugi pleaded.  
  
"I end up losing, I cannot play them. You go have fun."  
  
"Oh no!" Bakura shouted from upstairs.  
  
"What? Bakura, what's wrong!?" Yami shouted.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Let's go see." Yami ran towards the stairs.  
  
"I'm scared, Yami! Hold my hand!" Yugi started to whimper.  
  
"Yugi I'm not a homo, you homo. Let's go!"  
  
Yami opened the door and there was no Bakura. "Bakura? Hello? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in here!" Bakura banged on the closet door.  
  
"Why the hell are you in there?" Yami opened it and Bakura crawled out.  
  
"My Yami shoved me in! He came out of the Ring separated from me and probably went to see his bestest friend in the world!" Bakura explained.  
  
"Oooh, Yami Bakura is free?!" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, oh well, just let him go, all he will do is torture innocent people and make a plot to take over the world. Nothing much. He has been in the Ring for a while. A little fresh air for him wouldn't hurt."  
  
"Oh great ones," Joey got onto his knees and bowed down. "We have tried to demonstrate evil, but we have failed. Now we ask you to help us." 


	5. Note

Hello people. -- As you know the 5th chapter is not up yet because my mom deleted it. But don't worry! She saved it on a disk and she will restore it soon. Okay? I just wanted you to know and I will continue when I can. Bye!  
  
AnimeDarin 


	6. Professional Help

Hallo, I have finally gotten off my lazy ass and decided to make another chapter =D. w00t. Sorry it has not come so soon...My mom saved it on a disk and deleted all files, so I asked her to put it on, so I can finish. Here is chapter 5 and I do hope you enjoy ;D  
  
Chapter 5: Professional help  
  
"That depends..." Malik stepped forward.  
  
"Depends what you give us."  
  
"Well, who ever could make him mad will win 3 million dollars, and the losers have to do what the winner tells them to do..." Joey twiddled his thumbs and waited patiently for their reply.  
  
"...." Malik thought for a moment. "Well, that's a great offer."  
  
"How about world domination?" Y. Bakura all of the sudden appeared.  
  
"....." Joey sat and thought. "Sorry, I can only offer what I got."  
  
"Okay, then. We will help if you and your pity friends bow down to us!" Malik grinned.  
  
"Oooh, yes, what he said!" Y. Bakura clapped.  
  
"Um, okay..." Joey turned back to the gang. They all had embarrassed looks on their faces.  
  
After 15 minutes of humiliation, Malik and Y.Bakura finally agreed.  
  
"So tell me what have you done so far to upset him?" Malik asked.  
  
"Well we told him he sucked at his game..." Joey replied.  
  
"I told him I stole his cards and ripped them." Tristan said.  
  
"Aha!" Malik pointed to Tristan. "What has happened after?"  
  
"He said he found them."  
  
"There's something you did wrong. Did you actually take the card and ripped it?"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said.."  
  
"But did you rip it in front of him?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Tristan thought for a moment, "...I'll try it." He walked out of the warehouse.  
  
Everyone else followed Tristan to see if he will make success.  
  
Yugi's House  
  
"Yami, did you hide the candy again!" Yugi was in the kitchen, up in the shelves searching for his treats.  
  
"Do you think the gang is still at it?" Bakura asked Yami as he drank a can of Cola.  
  
"Huh, still at what?" Yami replied confused.  
  
"You know, the bet!"  
  
"Oh, that. I don't know...They haven't done anything in a while."  
  
"Yami," Yugi called from the kitchen.  
  
Yami looked. "What is it?"  
  
"I want the candy!" Yugi whimpered.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Why not," Yugi came over and sat on the couch.  
  
"Because," Yami sighed, then said, "Would you like to play with your toys instead?"  
  
"Nuuuuuuuuu!" Yugi cried and whined. He fell to the ground and started to pound the floor with his hands and feet.  
  
"What am I going to do with him?" Yami covered his face with his hands.  
  
"I don't know...Maybe you should let him play outside?" Bakura shrugged.  
  
"Yami, Let me in!" Yugi banged on the door then pushed it.  
  
"Go play somewhere." Yami held down the door.  
  
"You hate me!" Yugi cried.  
  
"I don't hate you. That won't work on me."  
  
"Hey Yugi," Tristan ran up to him.  
  
"Hi Tristan," Yugi put on a smile.  
  
Tristan held up a card with Blue Eyes White Dragon on it.  
  
"What are you going to do with that card?" Yugi asked nervously.  
  
Tristan ripped the card in half, threw it to the ground, and smirked.  
  
"Oh, you ripped the card that Kaiba ripped already. [Episode 1] It's no big Tristan, just taped it back together again."  
  
"What a fool!" Malik said. He was hiding behind a tree with the gang.  
  
"Yep..." Joey sighed.  
  
"Let me handle this." Malik walked up to Yugi and pushed Tristan out of the way.  
  
"Greetings, little Yugi." Malik took a bow.  
  
"Uh...Hi," Yugi looked up at Malik confused. "Can I help you Mister?"  
  
"Urk...You don't remember me?"  
  
Yugi shook his head, "Oh well. Want to play tea party?"  
  
"........"  
  
"Is that a yes? Come on!"  
  
"If I must..." Malik followed Yugi to the backyard.  
  
"This is Mr. Snuggles," Yugi held up a worn out teddy bear. "You can play with him."  
  
The gang ran tree to tree in the backyard and watched as Yugi and Malik played tea party.  
  
"Oh this is going to be good." Tea chuckled silently.  
  
Malik sweat dropped and took the bear. Then grinned evilly and ripped it in two.  
  
"This is Mrs. Cuddles-"Yugi stopped talking and dropped the bear and watched Malik take the halves of Mr. Snuggles and throw them on the ground, and then stomped on them.  
  
"Um...Excuse me...What are you doing to Mr. Snuggles?" Yugi asked staring at the dead teddy bear.  
  
"What does it look like? I am ripping it. Give me that one, I'll do the same!" Malik took Mrs. Cuddles, ripped her legs and arms off, and took out the stuffing. "There we go. I took out her insides." Malik threw the stuffing all over Yugi. "It looks pretty now."  
  
"Yes, it does!" Yugi gave Malik a cute smile.  
  
"Huh? Are you not mad?"  
  
"Mad? Why would I be mad?"  
  
"Cause I ripped both your bears apart."  
  
"Oh, that..." Yugi thought for a moment. "It's okay. I have more." Yugi opened a cupboard full of the exact same replicas of Mr. Snuggles and Mrs. Cuddles.  
  
"Ehhh....." Malik's face twitched as piles of teddy bears fell out of the cupboard.  
  
"Since you've been such a nice friend, you deserve a hug!" Yugi went up to Malik.  
  
"No...That's fine...No, no, and no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" 


	7. The Hideous Yugi

"Did you hear that?" Yami turned around and gazed out the window.  
  
"Huh?" Bakura stopped and listened. "Hear what?"  
  
"I just heard someone scream."  
  
"Maybe you had too much Cola. It gets to my Yami and he just does things out of the blue...Like kills innocent people-"  
  
"No..." Yami interrupted and shook his head. "This isn't out of the blue; I'm going to check it out. Are you coming?" Yami walked toward the back door.  
  
They both walked out the back door and found Malik shivering on the ground.  
  
"Malik!" Yami walked up to him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Perhaps he was attacked....But he looks like he's seen a ghost." Bakura said.  
  
"T-t-t-o much k-kindness...Need h-hatred." Malik crawled away.  
  
"Um...That's was weird. I wonder what attacked him...Probably something really dangerous and harmful! How will we survive?" Bakura panicked.  
  
"HI GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A shadowy figure popped up out of nowhere.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Yami and Bakura screamed in unison and fainted from shock.  
  
"Y-y-y-you HATE ME!!!!!" The figure fell to the ground out of the shadows and started to whimper. It was Yugi.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Do you think we should go back to help him?" Joey asked Y. Bakura.  
  
"Nah, he'll be alright." Y. Bakura replied.  
  
"Ah, the poor guy." Tea thought.  
  
Just then the gang spotted little Yugi walking to the store. (He sure is fast. XD)  
  
"What's he going to do there?" Tristan stared closely.  
  
Yugi looked around and stepped into the store. He took out his bunny wallet and walked toward the mask aisle. "I knew it would come down to this." Yugi thought, "Since they've passed out from my face, I will get a mask....But...Is my face that scary?" Tears rolled down Yugi's face. "WHHHHY! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE UGLY!!!!!"  
  
Everyone shopping in the store stopped and stared at the embarrassed Yugi. Yugi stepped away slowly, managed to escape, and headed to the teddy bear section.  
  
"Hmmm?" Joey looked around the front of the store. "Where could he have gone?"  
  
"Where do you think, Joey?" Tea said and pointed to the candy aisle.  
  
"Ooh, right, right!" Joey grinned. "I knew that. Let's go find him before he leaves."  
  
"He's not in the soup aisle." Tristan called out.  
  
"Of course he's not, dumbass." Y. Bakura rolled his eyes, "Who would shop for soup?"  
  
"Um...People?" Tristan asked.  
  
"No, no, you fool!" Y. Bakura slapped his forehead cause of Tristan's stupidity.  
  
"Hey guys!" Tea interrupted. "I found him! I'm going to try!"  
  
"Wait up wench!" Y. Bakura called to her.  
  
Tea stopped. "What did you call me?" She turned toward Y. Bakura with an angered look on her face."  
  
"Calm down! I am the professional here! You have to lead the runt out of the store!!" Y. Bakura whispered.  
  
"Just listen to him," Duke shouted.  
  
"Uh, o-okay." Tea nodded.  
  
Yugi sat between the teddy bears and whimpered quietly. Tea walked over, bent down, and spoke, "Yugi?"  
  
"Go away," Yugi sniffled. "Everyone thinks I'm scary looking...."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"You are just saying that. I bet when I walked out of this aisle people will scream of my horrible face!" Yugi walked out and stood in the middle of the store.  
  
Just then, a woman screamed at the top of her lungs. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Help me!!!!  
  
Behind the woman, Y. Bakura held a gun at her. "Give me 100, 000 dollars!"  
  
"I d-d-don't have that much."  
  
"You stupid human, don't lie!!" Y. Bakura loaded the gun.  
  
"B-b-but you're a human to!"  
  
"That may be, but do you see me complaining?"  
  
"Who said I was complaining?" The woman asked.  
  
"Shut up! Did I say you could talk?"  
  
"You didn't say that I wasn't allowed!"  
  
"SEE?" Yugi covered his face. "I'm hideous! That lady thinks I'm ugly!"  
  
"No, Yugi. She's just being robbed." Tea sighed.  
  
"Nice try Tea, but you can't fool me!" Yugi walked out of the store. Then it started to rain. "Even the sky hates me!"  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Ooooow." Yami sat up rubbing his head.  
  
He shook Bakura constantly. "W-What?" Bakura sat up. "Are we dead?"  
  
"No," Yami looked around, "I don't think so."  
  
"Well, anyways, I have to find my Yami." Bakura stood up.  
  
"And I have to find Yugi. He's been outside for a long time."  
  
"Oh what luck...Its raining..." Bakura sighed.  
  
--  
  
"Where did he go?" Y. Bakura looked around the store.  
  
"Eh, Perhaps he left." Joey guessed.  
  
"Shut up fool, no one asked you."  
  
"Hey guys! Yugi left the store with Tea. Come on, we have to see what she does." Tristan said and ran out. 


End file.
